Tickle Victim, Thy Name Is Vitani
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Vitani is feeling gloomy, so Kiara decides to cheer her up in the most laughable way possible!


Hello, everyone! I think to write a hilarious story post-Simba's Pride centering around my two favorite lionesses, Vitani and Kiara! In this story, Vitani is feeling rather glum about her past and how her mother manipulated her, so Kiara decides to cheer her up in a laughable way as only she can! Will it work? Let's find out together.

I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the Lion King series.

Tickle Victim, Thy Name Is Vitani

Vitani was lying down on her back as the sun set. She was feeling rather unhappy, for despite having joined and been accepted into the Pridelands, she still felt guilt over her past and all the wrongs she did while her mother, Zira, was manipulating her. So much so that she lay there and didn't move much, nor did she talk all that much at all, either.

"Man…to think I believed in what mother did, only to find out how wrong it was. And it hurts so much now…" Vitani wept to herself, though she did NOT show a SINGLE sign of any sadness on the outside, wanting to maintain her tough girl status. Soon enough, she saw Kiara.

"Kiara?" she asked. "Yeah, it's ne, Vitani." Kiara replied. "You're looking a bit low. Is something the matter?" "No, nothing at all." Vitani said, surprised Kiara could tell how she was feeling, something she tried to deny. "I'm quite fine. Just resting in a nice dusk sky background for a little…" "Vitani, please don't lie to cover up your feelings and keep them to yourself. I can tell you're feeling down." Kiara said.

Vitani rolled her eyes, realizing she could no longer fake her feelings. "Fine, so I'm not so happy right now. Whatever." Vitani responded. "Does it really matter?" "Yes, because you're a Pridelander now, and you are to be treated like one." Kiara replied. "What's troubling you?" "I just can't believe that just days ago, I was meaning to kill you, Nala, Simba and the rest of your pride, all because I was foolish enough to believe what Zira was tricking me with. It just…hurts a lot. Guess that's what I get for being such a bitch and not considering there could be more to it than meets the eye, huh?"

"Man, the poor girl…" Kiara thought. "She's clearly depressed." "Vitani, you were lied to and realized what you truly were meant for in the end. And you've proven a perfectly loyal and worthy member of this kingdom, as well." Kiara said out loud. "You've been forgiven by everyone, including my parents." "Yeah, but can I forgive myself?" asked Vitani. "The pain is of a magnitude you wouldn't believe, even if it's spiritual and not physical."

"She feels horrible. I have GOT to cheer her up." Kiara thought. She soon thought of the perfect way to do it. "And I know just the thing." Kiara continued thinking. She slinked on over to Vitani and was quiet enough so Vitani wouldn't notice. Then she quickly placed her paws, all of her claws out and everything, onto Vitani's long underbelly. Then Vitani felt this and yelped: "Huh? Kiara, what did you just do!" She opened her eyes and looked to see Kiara's front paws on her stomach, and went: "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

Kiara struck a long, wide grin and asked: "Tell me, Vitani, are you ticklish?" "WHAT? NO WAY!" Vitani exploded. "I don't buy it." Kiara smiled. She then began to tickle Vitani on her belly with all of her might and made sure not to miss an inch. Vitani started laughing like mad because she was, in fact, extremely ticklish. All over her body, mind you, but her belly was her absolute weak point with by far the least resistance.

"! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEY, IT! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT !" Vitani yowled. "CAHAHAHAHAT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THIS ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No can do, 'Tani!" Kiara replied. "I'm not stopping until you've been cheered up, and I'm having way too much fun doing this anyway! And my God, you're so ticklish it makes me laugh even while I'm the one delivering it! How about that?" She kept tickling with her claws and her paws themselves alike, and Vitani could do nothing about it. She was being driven mad.

"! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Vitani screamed. "I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAND IT ! PUT A TOHOHOHOHOHO IT! I'M YOHOHOHOHOHOU!"

But Kiara paid no attention as she tickled Vitani up, down and all over her belly and then back again. Vitani was thrashing, struggling and rolling about, trying to escape, but ultimately it proved futile as much as impossible. Kiara then said: "Hey, Vitani, how about we do things a bit differently now? Let's lick it up as we laugh it up!" She licked Vitani's belly over and over, and this was driving Vitani nuts even more than the regular tickling.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" Vitani wailed. "COHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHOHOHOHON, KIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHA!"

But Kiara licked on as much as she pleased, and Vitani now had tears coming out of her eyes, she was laughing so hard. Once she was done licking, Kiara told Vitani: "Okay, Vit, it's as of now time for the tail tickle test!" She ran her tail up and down the length of Vitani's belly and in the process caused her to laugh even harder than before. "Hey, it's elicited even better results than before! Who knew?" Kiara exclaimed. Vitani just couldn't believe she was so utterly and completely helpless under the tickling might of her tormentor. It was a horrible spot to be in!

"! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE !" Vitani cried. "I'M ! CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T MUCH LOHOHOHOHONGER!"

Kiara then used her fingers to tickle Vitani's belly everywhere, and Vitani roared out in fits of laughter: ", 'T! KNOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOCK IT OFF ! LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHO! TICKLING MEHEHE! ! I'LL DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO ANYTHING!"

Kiara then told her: "Oh, but I'm not through with you yet, Vitani! I started this and I decide when it comes to an end. It will eventually, though, I can promise you that!" But she at that point began to use her tongue, paws and tail all at once to tickle Vitani's belly worse than before. And there were no words to describe how crazy it drove Vitani, nor how much her all too high levels of laughter rose higher than ever before.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU'RE KILLING MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Vitani howled. "IS NOHOHOHOHOHO EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEND TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO THIS?" But soon the tickling got to be much too much for poor Vitani, and she descended into nothing but laughter, just pure, uninterrupted laughter, from there.

"! ! HOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHE! !"

This continued, along with Vitani's meaningless thrashing and the tears going down her face, until Kiara finally let her up and stood a few feet away from her. Vitani felt much less sad than she did before and much more energized, and Kiara said: "There now, Vitani! Wasn't that fun? And I'm betting you're feeling considerably less upset than you did before!" "Well, I do, I admit, and I thank you for your kind intent. But I'm also energized…" Vitani replied, doing a pose that suggested she was about to leap on Kiara, much to Kiara's alarm.

"SO IT'S PAYBACK TICKLE TIME!" Vitani shouted as she pounced on Kiara, making it so she fell on her back and her belly was exposed. Vitani then began tickling Kiara like crazy every bit as much as Kiara tickled her, and Kiara's laughter was easily as hard as her own had a scant few seconds ago been.

THE END.

So, what did you think? Reviews and ratings, please!


End file.
